The misundertood siblings
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella is the 16 year old sister of luke castellan and she lives him so much she would throw her whole life away for him. Okay i suck at descriptions its gonna be good though(i hope)


I woke up to the ship we were on,almost tipping over and it made me fall out of my bed hitting the floor. I grabbed my sword running outside to see Luke surrounding Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon on the roof. I jumped up on the roof and Percy looked at me and then ran and made a huge wave knock me off of the boat and Percy Jackson took off. I HATE being getting wet,I swam to the side of the boat and I climbed back up on the ladder,"Percy Jackson is started to get on my nerves," I said turning to Luke.

",me too sis," I started walking back to my room when someone laughs.

",what happened to you," the guy laughed. I grabbed his shirt and throw him off of the side of the ship.

",that happened," Luke said. I went into my room and changed into black leggings and a Liam Payne hoodie(Gods I love Liam Payne so much). I went back out,"where are we going now," I asked Luke.

",now that Percy escaped he's going to go get the Golden Fleece so we're going to follow him so we can get it to raise Kronos," I hate the idea of raising kronos but I don't want to leave my brother.

",alright,"

",we should be there tomorrow so get some training in, meet me in the training room in 5 minuets"

",okay," I went into the training room and waited until Luke got in there and he handed me a sword.

",here, I want you to spar for a little bit with that dummy and then practice shooting your daggers and then you can be done for today,"

",okay," I hit,kicked, and sliced the dummy to peices and by the time I got done it was 5:30. So I shot daggers at targets until 6:30, then Luke came in,"sis your still training,your covered in sweat," he said.

",yeah," I said.

",I think you've trained enough for today, go take a shower and get cleaned up,you've been training all day,"

",okay," I went and took a nice long shower and put black shorts on with one of Luke's T-shirts. I went into my room and listened to music until I got really cold. I went into my brothers room and he was laying in his bed,"what's wrong," he asked.

",nothing, I'm just cold,"

",come here," I layed down in my bed and snuggled up to my brother,this is what I love about my brother he will never betray me and leave like our father. After about 15 minuets I got warm and I fell asleep. When I woke back up i was still asleep in Lukes bed but Luke was not there. I got up and went out side and we where docked at a huge island and in the middle of it was my brother with a huge golden sarcophagus, AKA Kronos. I jumped off of the ship and walked over,"go get your sword, I sent men in there to get Percy and his friends," he said. So I went and got my sword and when I came back Percy, Annabeth, and Grover where running out. I tackled Percy and grabbed the Golden Fleece running twords Luke. Something hit my leg and I fell hard,"Luke catch," I yelled throwing it. I looked down at my leg and it was that stupid dagger that Annabeth has. I pulled it out and threw it but of course it missed her because she moved, she grabbed her dagger and I went after Percy. I went at Percy and he turned around stopping my sword with his and then Kronos sarcophagus kid came off and here comes Kronos. Percy pushed me off and Annabeth took her dagger and shoved in into my arm, like really first my leg and now my arm. I pulled it out of my arm and hit her with it making her fall. I seen Percy being picked up by Kronos but then he exploded and Percy landed on the ground,"come on,let's get out of here," Luke said. I was half running, half limping back to the ship when I relized I still had Annabeths dagger, I threw it and it hit her in the back making her fall. I got to to ship and Luke grabbed my hand pulling me up, and then the sarcophagus randomly showed up in the ship."nice shot," Luke said.

",thanks,"I said.

",are you okay,"

",I'm fine,"

",alright, go get cleaned up," I went and took a shower and then sat on my bed and then right before I went to sleep, my brother came in and pulled me into a huge hug,"you know I love you no matter what right," he was freaking out.

",yeah,bubba what's going on,your scaring me,"

",Stella,I'm sorry for what's going to happen,"

",what's gonna happen,"

",when the time comes you will know what to," then he handed me his camp half blood bracelet he always wears,"keep this and I love you,stay in here tonight and do not leave," he said leaving. I know he told me not to leave but I needed to know what was going on. I walked into a room and ducked behind the table, I seen Sam and jack take the lid off of Kronoss sarcophagus and a must went into my brothers badly and everything made sense,"no," I cried running twords my brother but Sam and jack grabbed on to me and pulled me back,"Get that girl under control," my brother said but the think was it's no longer Lukes voice it's Kronoss.

",Stella,calm down," Sam warned and I stooped but I was crying.

",who is that,"

",that's lukes sister,"

",come closer," Kronos ordered. I walked closer to him and he looked me right in the eye,"do not cry for your brother child, he's did me well, he did this for the best," I don't know what got into me but I smacked him hard but it didn't seem to effect him. Everyone was looking at me shocked,"get her out of here," he said. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

,"you shouldn't of done that," he whispered.

",I don't care, I just want my brother back,"

",I'm sorry, but as of right now you need some sleep, we are invading Olympias tomorrow," he said leaving. I laid down on the bed and cried because I miss my bubba until I fell asleep. I woke up and Sam came in,"come on Stella,grab your sword," he said. I grabbed my sword and next thing I knew he grabbed me and transported us to Olympas but there was no gods there. Instead it was Percy,Annabeth, Grover, and some of Artemis hunters. Everyone went head but I went and hid and cried because I wanted out of all of this,"Stella," someone said. I turned around and seen Percy standing there.

Percy's P.O.V

I seen Stella curled up in the corner hiding and hiding from a fight is not like her even when we were at camp half blood. I walked over to her,"Stella," I said. She turned around and she had black running down her face she has been crying a lot.

",I want out of all of this, I want my brother back," she cried. I feel so bad for her she doesn't ever cry.

",what's wrong, what do you mean you want your brother back he's right out there,"

",it's not him, Kronos took over his body," oh no,

",this is not good, Stella it's not to late to come back,"

",I know that now,"

Stella's P.O.V

I decided I was going to fight Kronos, I grabbed my sword and went at him hitting him with my sword but it didn't effect him at all,"stupid girl," he said grabbing me by the neck and slamming me up against the wall chocking me.

",Luke, I know your in there,stop this," I chocked our and then Kronos dropped me.

",Stella,I'm sorry, but you know what you have to do," my brothers vice came out and then went away. He right I did know what I needed to do and it's the only way. I looked over and the gods were here now, I grabbed my sword and sliced up making him back up and I rammed my sword into his chest. Kronos disapeard our of my brother and lukes body fell motionless. Everyone was looking at me including the gods and Demi-gods,"all he ever wanted was to be loved by our father," I said. I can't believe I did that, I killed my brother. Percy turned to everyone,"we need a shround for the son of Hermès, hero of the prophecy."


End file.
